


Hermione's Boggart: Remus Lupin

by LostRose0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Insecurity, Multi, Oral, Remus Lupin x Hermione Granger, Remus x Hermione, Romance, Sadness, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRose0/pseuds/LostRose0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hermione's Boggart wasn't her failing every test? What if it was something far different? Secrets will be revealed, insecurities brought to the surface, and a love bloomed. Remus Lupin x Hermione Granger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Boggart: Remus Lupin

Professor Remus Lupin waited patiently for Hermione to cast the Alohamora spell, leaning against his desk in a relaxed manner.

It was in the middle of the defense against the dark arts class that it became Hermione's turn.

On the outside, she was calm, with a determined look on her face, but on the inside, she was panicking. She was so afraid, but she didn't know what she was afraid of. Failing her tests? ' _OH THAT IS AWFUL!_ ' Or how about that ogre that they encountered back in their first few years? She shivered at the thought. Whatever it was, she knew she would have to use every bit of her courage to muster a spell. She gulped and took a deep breath, then waved her wand with a simple motion.

" _Alohamora._ "

It was hard to think straight with all the chatter in the room, along with the music that was being played. Draco Malfoy snickered and laughed with his fellow Slytherins, no doubt making remarks about the frizzy haired brunette.

The boggart came out in a colorful whirl, trying to decide what it needed to become. It flashed many times and was whirling for a surprising amount of time, as if it was taking an extra long inspection of her, Seeing what would make her tick.

"It's probably going to be herself, because if I was that ugly, I would be scared of me!", she heard some Slytherins whisper.

Hermione winced.

The boggart stopped abruptly. It knew **exactly** what to do.

The whole room clamored with guesses on what it would be for the genius, but all were silenced in an instant as it formed into her personal boggart.

The room was deathly quiet as the bottom Lucius Malfoy's cane clacked against the floor after being materialized. He looked around confused for a second before his gaze settled on the girl.

Hermione's face was frozen in as state of shock. She didn't understand. She wasn't afraid of him. Or...as least she thought.

After a while, His mouth twisted up into small smirk. He began to walk towards her, his form radiating confidence and power as he made his way to her.

"Ah, Granger. How is my filthy little Mudblood doing?", his smooth voice sent shivers down her spine.

In disgust or something else, she did not know. He started to get dangerously close and Hermione was starting to loose her composure. Hermione took a deep breath and raised her wand.

" _Ridikulus!_ "

Her eyes widened as he kept coming. Her spell didn't work! Why didn't it work?! _'Oh God-'_

He grabbed her face, letting out a cold laugh that only he could have managed.

"What's the matter, Mudblood? Did your spell not work? Aww, it's okay. Let me help you."

She shivered again as she felt his cool breath against her face as he first ran his finger tips up her arms.

He wrapped his large hands around her wrist that was holding her wand, as his tongue darted out and traced her jawline.

"You can't even do the spell properly can you? Not only are you a Mudblood, but a stupid one? Tsk tsk tsk. Such a shame."

The words stung, but she replied quickly.

"You're wrong. I am at the top of all my classes. I've gotten a high grade on every test. _Ridikulus._ " She stated the spell again.

He just smiled.

"Poor little Mudblood. You try so hard to prove that you are more than just a filthy muggle born, but you know you'll never be pure like me. Filthy! Corrupted." He spat out his last few words bitterly.

She was caught off guard as he suddenly slammed the end of his cane into her gut. She was knocked back onto the ground and her ward flew out of her hand. Remus stepped forward to intervene, but hermione just raised a hand towards him, her gaze on the ground.

She lifted her head towards Lucius, only to find two red headed twins in his place. Her face fell into confusion. What was going on?

Without missing a beat, George placed a hand on Fred's shoulder and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh Look, it's the know-it-all!", George said mischievously.

"Hey, bookworm, Why are you always do uptight?", Fred shouted out his question.

"Maybe, it's her small chest, Fred. She must be compensating for her ugly, board - like body!"

Pink tinted her cheeks and she was tempted to cover her chest. No one ever talked to her like this before. No one except Slytherin bullies of course. But to hear it coming from them...They were never mean to her. Sure, she caught the bad end of some of their pranks, but they were never...never cruel to her.

"I think you're right, George. It makes sense as to why she doesn't have a boyfriend. Bossy _and_ ugly? No one wants her!"

"Hermione! It's not true! Don't listen to it! It's only trying to mess with your head! Cast the spell!", yelled Harry.

Tears threatened to spill as she sat there frozen. She looked to where her wand was laying. Right in front of Draco's feet. She knew he wouldn't give it to her. He loved watching her suffer so why bother-

"Oh, screw it.", Draco muttered. Draco kicked Hermione's wand to her. It almost seemed in slow motion as it slid towards her.

She scurried to catch it.

She pushed herself off the ground. When she turned back towards the boggart, she started,

" _Ridikul-_ "

Her breath caught in her throat when she sees the boggart has changed again.

_'Please. I beg of you. Not this.'_

The high pitch voices of the twins turned into a single voice that was rougher and deeper.

Remus Lupin.

Remus had his hands shoved in his pant pockets. And circled her, looking her up and down.

"I don't understand why you have a crush on me. I mean, why would you even consider that anyone could possibly love you? Hah. Even I don't love you. Such an ugly girl, Frizzy hair, Dull face, absolutely no sexual appeal. I am full grown adult, and you-" He chuckled darkly.

"You are just a little girl in my eyes."

Her face turned crimson red and she looked down as the tears rolled down her cheeks. It hurts. It hurts! It felt like the words flooded her veins like venom and made everything burn.

"Damn you...", her voice broke as she finally fell to her knees, the wand dropping out of her hand.

" _Ridikulus._ ", The real Remus finally said softly.

The boggart whirled and became became a Tanzmanian devil, twirling into the cabinet.

Remus threw a spell at it and locked it. The entire class was still quiet, no other than whispers being passed around about Hermione.

"That's enough. Class dismissed.", Remus said as he turned back towards his desk with no reaction.

Hermione wiped her tears and picked up her wand. She began to rush out with the others, not looking at anyone.

She was embarrassed and hurt beyond belief.

"Granger, I want to speak to you. Stay. I'll tell Professor McGonagall later about your absence." Remus only turned his head slightly, not showing his face to her.

Hermione froze in place.

She felt as if her face would never stop being red.

"Of course, Professor."

_'Jesus. The nightmare never ends.'_


End file.
